


A fool

by tvvinktown



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves (mentioned) - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Klaus Hargreeves(Mentioned), Luther Hargreeves (mentioned) - Freeform, Post-Show Umbrella Academy, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Vanya/Five - Freeform, Weddings, pure fucking fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvvinktown/pseuds/tvvinktown
Summary: If he wasn't a fool he would've said he had always loved her





	A fool

Breathe. Breathe Vanya. Deep breaths.

 

The mantra repeated itself in her head, her eyes glued shut to keep the tears from flowing. It was a huge day, why was she crying? Everything was loud, she could hear the crowd outside gathering, chatting endlessly. Why won't they just shut up? Can't they see what's happening?

 

”Vanya!” 

 

Her thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice, opening her eyes quickly to turn to face her sister.

 

”Allison…” 

 

She said softly, attempting to blink the tears away. She was scared, terrified even. 

 

”Vanya...whats wrong?”

 

Allison said, running over to her as quick as she could in her red heels. She was beautiful, well she was always beautiful, it made sense why Luther had fallen for her and why men and women alike continued to fall for her as she matured. Vanya knew the reporters were out there although she was unsure of who they were for, Vanya or Allison or any of the other Harvgreeves siblings?

 

In their time back in their younger bodies they managed to not only save the world but make something of themselves. Vanya had gone on to become a famous writer but most importantly a violinist. That's where her heart had always laid, music. In this day and age, she was finally known as Number Seven. A part of the team. No one knew how to react when there was suddenly a new team member and were quick to criticize how he neglected her until that point.

 

Allison was once again a gorgeous movie star but this time she did it right. Never once using her power for personal gain and she found that it felt so much greater seeing her face on the magazine. The sense of pride that filled her with tears pouring out as she stood at the magazine stand. You can imagine her reaction the first time someone came up to her asking for her autograph. 

 

Klaus managed to overcome the drugs he had started at the time and was not only a fashion designer and model but the CEO of a nonprofit organization that helped LGBT individuals who are homeless and struggle with addiction as well as providing therapy. It was something he wishes he had grown up with and he considered that his greatest achievement.

 

Diego made sure to right his wrongs with Vanya and made sure to get into the police academy and this time-pass. Diego had been wanting to see her again even if it started with him in handcuffs. They were married now with two tiny little children running around, they were twin girls and that truly revealed a much softer side to Diego.

 

Five had went on to become a renowned scientist, he still never wanted to settle with a name. It didn't feel real to him, he was Five and always would be. He still had an ego and was quick to snap at people but he cared. He was getting better at showing it to others although those people were typically his family. Mostly her. Only her.

 

Ben was alive, he stayed alive this time and it delighted everyone. They could see him again and touch him, Ben was happy to be back. He could eat and drink but most importantly he was able to punch Klaus if he did anything stupid which was...often to say the least.

 

Their number one...Luther...he was the only one who didn't change as much. He was still a daddy's boy and to this day believed that Vanya was still evil to an extent but he managed to put that aside. Luther aided them all in healing her, granted he was much more hesitant than the others. 

 

”Vanya you'll be okay...you look beautiful.” 

 

Allison spoke softly, patting the tissue around her eyes gently. Careful not to ruin the makeup. She had been in Vanyas shoes twice but only one was she truly worried about being left. Her first marriage had been in her past life where she had used her rumors to get what she wanted. Even love. So once she met that woman in the coffee shop, her eyes tired as she worked on homework for her university but the grin she gave Allison when she offered help caught her off guard and it was at that moment she fell for her. It was scary, wondering if this woman would truly fall for her true self. The woman didn't. It broke her heart for months but then the purple haired photographer walked in. It wasn't like books or movies, there was no certain point that they fell in love. No specific date or reason, they just talked and laughed. There was no reason to rush they valued each others company and nothing changed once they got together. They were happier now than they have ever been, Allison dreamed of having a big rock on her finger as a kid. Bragging to her friends about her new rich husband. That went out the window with her, Vanessa. She proposed to her during a hike, nothing huge. Nothing Allison wanted as a child. The ring was a simple two carot diamond with a gold band and their wedding ring a simple wedding band. It was perfect.

 

And Allison was determined to make this perfect for her sister, adjusting the dress she was wearing. Not only were weddings a new scene for Vanya but wearing dresses were as well but she wanted to do something new. It wasn't big, just a simple lace dress with a small tail. Made by her brother who insisted that 

 

_ ”It can't just be plain white Vanya.” _

 

Klaus was right, this was beautiful. 

 

Vanya perked up at the sound of the piano playing, it was time for the bridesmaids. She waved Allison off, it had to be perfect. They had been planning this for months and it was finally here. Time ticked on before it was her time, the piano seemingly getting louder as she linked her arm with Diegos. He practically jumped at the chance to stand in for her dad, having quickly becoming the father figure she needed and deserved. It was quite a scandal when Sir Reginald was never seen at their weddings or family events and this wedding would be another example.

 

**_Thump Thump_ **

 

His heart was pounding as he stood at the altar, waiting patiently for the ceremony to start. Although it only looked like he was patient, internally he wanted this to hurry up. He hasn't seen her for three days and he was unsure of how she would look on this day. No matter what she would look beautiful. Allison offered him a small smile as her and the other bridesmaids(Klaus included) lined up on Vanyas side of the altar. She was next wasn't she? 

 

The door opened, he held his breath eyes snapping to her face as soon as she was shown. Diego was escorting her to the altar and though he attempted to seem tough you could see the tears threatening to spill over and the look of proudness that covered his face. Suddenly she was there, at the altar. Walking up to him with a suppressed grin, he was right. She was beautiful. He couldn't take his gaze off of her it took all he had not to just kiss her now. Damn the wedding ceremony he wanted to be married now.

 

"Five, will you take Vanya here present, for your lawful wedded Wife?”

 

He almost didn't hear the priest, swallowing quickly before replying.

 

”I do…”

 

He trailed off, eyes never leaving hers.

 

"Vanya, will you take Five here present, for your lawfully wedded husband?”

 

”I do.” 

 

Her voice was soft and Five felt himself falling in love again, being here with her. Being able to grow up with her, it was amazing. He didn't remember when he fell in love, he only realized when he got stuck. Calling for her desperately. 

 

He barely heard anything else that was being said before he rushed forward. Pressing his lips to hers as hard as he could, terrified he will wake up back in the apocalypse. 

 

He loved her and she loved him. 

 

_ If he wasn't a fool he would've said he'd always loved her. _

**Author's Note:**

> Another one! I decided to make a one shot to help practice with writing and I quite like this if I'm honest!


End file.
